


January 4, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Consider consequences?'' Supergirl muttered when Amos winced.





	January 4, 2005

I never created DC canon.

''Consider consequences?'' Supergirl muttered when Amos winced due to protecting her from a Smallville creature's claws minutes ago.

THE END


End file.
